Glinda tries to convince Elphaba to go to prom
by Crzyratlady
Summary: well the title pretty much sums it up. Glinda is trying to convince Elphaba that she should go to prom with her. Things get a little strange with they both start to realize there may be more between them than friendship. Gelphie fluff. My first story so please be gentile.


This is my first published fanfiction so please be gentle with me. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed and appreciated. This is just a Really long one shot that has been bouncing around my head since I saw the musical not to long ago but it is open for continuation if requested. It is gelphie so if that is not your thing feel free to hit the back button at any time :) other than that hope you all enjoy

Oh disclaimer: I do not wicked or any related media if I did then gelphie would have been cannon all along.

Please Elphie please you just have to go. I mean everyone is going to be there and how am I going to make you popular if no one sees you at the best event since the ozdust!" The excited blonde pleads to the currently preoccupied green girl that is sitting on the plain black sheets of her bed attempting to study for the life science midterm they both have to take that Monday. The green skinned girl slowly lays down her book with a look of pure frustration and looks up at the over excited blonde " Glinda I already told you I am not going to this prom thing, you and I both need to study for our midterms that I should not have to remind you is in two days." Glinda and Elphaba had just started to act nice towards each other, it had been six months since the ozdust and since Glinda had decided to make Elphaba her new project. " But Elphieeeeee please please please I just know you will have so much fun! I will even let you borrow one of my dresses." At this point the blonde excitedly leaps from her overly plush pink bed and runs straight to her closet.

Elphaba sighs heavily knowing that she has already lost this battle but is not going to go down without at least putting up a fight. "Glinda please I have to study and so do you besides there is nothing in that closet of yours that would not make me end up looking like a luralimes tree covered in pink wrapping paper." A very unladylike growl emits from inside the dim closet " Miss Elphaba how many times do I have to tell you to stop talking about yourself in such a manner!" Glinda states in a frustrated tone before emerging holding a white long sleeve blouse trimmed in black along with a sleek black fitted dress. She runs over and holds them up infront of her green roommate " see you would look absolutely stunning in this it plays to your natural beauty." The elder girl grimaced slightly at the word beauty before looking up at the surprisingly nice and nonpink outfit infront of her. Glinda gives a knowing smirk at the fact Elphaba didn't automatically protest her choice of outfit. " Come on Elphie at least try it on...for me" the blonde finishes looking at Elphaba with her trade mark puppy eyes and pout. The older girl sighs dramatically throwing her arms up in defeat. She knew there was no chance she could ever deny her blonde roommate anything even less of a chance when she looked at her with THAT face. The little blonde had somehow managed to worm her way into Elphaba's darkened heart. " fine, fine but this does not in any way mean that I am agreeing to go to this pointless dance of yours deal?" The blonde grins triumphantly shoving the items into her roommates arms " deal deal now go try them on."

Around 20 minutes later Elphaba emerges from the bathroom wearing the outfit Glinda had chosen for her. Glinda hears the door open and instantly turns around and is a bit taken back by what she sees. Standing just outside the bathroom doorway was a very sheepish looking Elphaba. That was not what caught her attention though, it was the way Elphaba looked in the outfit. The girl looked absolutely stunning. The mixture of colors seemed to make her brown eyes sparkle along with making her skin tone a bit lighter to Glinda, the elder girl seemed almost angelic. The fitted dress hugging her in all the right places, though the thin girl didn't have many it made what little curves she had stand out. "Beautiful" Glinda can't help but mutter under her breath as she looks her roommate over once again. She was used to seeing Elphaba in those worn out old black frocks, nothing like this...this was just wow. It stirred things inside her that she had never felt before and honestly made her want to pick something else out for her roommate so that she would be the only one with the honor of seeing Elphaba's true stunning beauty.

Elphaba on the other hand was thinking the worst about why her roommate was staring at her in such a way. To her there was nothing beautifull about her, inside or out. All she saw in the mirror before she stepped out of the bathroom was a freak of nature with green skin and way too pointy cheekbones and chin wrapped up in a pretty package. She begins to fidget under the blonde's seemingly unending scrutiny thinking that her roommate is finding her just as repulsive looking as she finds herself. " I...I'm sorry I shouldn't have even put this on. It looks terrible I know. I...I'll go change now." The green girl stammers as she starts to retreat back towards the bathroom. She nearly jumps when she feels a dainty hand wrap around her wrist halting her retreat. "No...no Elphie please don't you look gorgeous in that I'm sorry I just got lost in my thoughts for a moment. It's just...well I've never seen you look so beautiful before." Glinda hastily admits, trying to comfort her friend. Elphaba turns to look at her skeptically. "Glinda you dont have to lie to me. I know I'm not the picture of beauty and you don't have to placate me into thinking otherwise." Elphaba states looking down in a mixture of shame and selfdeprication. The blonde gently raises her free hand up to Elphaba's chin forcing her to look up so that they are looking into each others eyes. " Elphie you are beautiful no matter what you think of yourself. OZ I just wish you could see the beauty that I see before me right now.." Glinda releases the elder girls chin to gently slide her hand over a green cheek. Basking in the warmth and softness of the others skin. Glinda can't help but feel a pang in her heart at the thought of someone as beautiful as Elphaba thinking so low of themselves it always tends to make her tender heart start to bleed but for some reason it bothered her more that Elphaba felt that way about herself.

Elphaba herself hesitantly meets the blonde's eyes expecting to find some kind of cruel meaning behind the words but was surprised to find only honesty and...well what she hoped was care or love behind them. "Glinda.." the green girl sighs in a almost inaudible tone, unconsciously leaning into the blonde's touch. She had never in her life been comforted in such a way. Not even by her own family. They always treated her as an abnormality like some 'thing' that was not wanted but needed only for a caregiver to her younger sister. And had she not filled that requirement she would have been tossed away like the trash she was treated as. "Glinda i..i" she stammers before ruefully pulling away from the gentle touch shaking her head as if trying to will away unwanted thoughts. " look Glinda I'm not going to this dance of yours and even if by some miraculous chance I did end up going who would I go with? I'd end up in the same place I always do sitting in a chair in the back, alone watching everyone else dance. So what would be the point of going?"

Glinda retreats her hand back to her side. She was not surprised by Elphabas comment but that didn't mean she had an automatic answer for it either. She pauses briefly before her face lights up " you will go with me silly, you will be my date." Looking up at the elder girl. Elphaba can feel her heart flutter at the prospect of being the blonde's date but quickly pushes the feeling to the side reminding herself that the blonde more than likely does not see it in the same way but is just trying to get her to go. "Glinda I know you really want me to go but what about Fiyaro? I thought you where going with him." Glinda simply shrugs with a half smile. "He will get over it, and besides I'd much rather dance with you." Glinda instantly looks down a light blush coloring her cheeks. She had not ment to say that last part out loud.

Elphaba's eyes go wide for a moment. Maybe just maybe the blonde feels the same way she does. But her hopes are dashed when the smaller girl stammers on. " I...I mean cuz he is not a good dancer...you...you on the other hand have such a unique dance stile that makes it so much more fun. " the blonde bites the inside of her lower lip hoping that the explanation was at least simibelievable. Elphaba looks down at her with a heavy sigh " You really want me to go that badly?" Glinda's face instantly lights up "yes! Yes I do!" She knew that her asking that ment that Elphaba was about to give in that and the fact that she would have an excuse to dance with her if she agreed to let her take her as her date. "Alright Glinda you win I will go but don't hold it against me when you find me hiding in a corner bored to death but I will only go on one condition" the blonde looks up practically bursting at the seems "name it". Elphaba cocks an eyebrow but is smirking none the less. " you and I are going to study till it is time to get ready." Glinda let's out a high pitch squeal jumping up and wrapping her arms around the taller girls neck " Yay! Oh Elphie we are going to have so much fun! I promise you won't regret it. And i promise you and i will study nonstop till it time for me to get us ready" she pulls back to look into Elphaba's chocolate eyes still grinning ear to ear her arms still firmly wrapped around the other girls neck.

Elphaba herself can't help the small smile that has crept to her lips as she stares back into those crystal blue eyes that have enchanted her since they first met even if at the time they absolutely loathed each other. Before either of them realize it they are both unconsciously leaning towards each other their lips slowly inching closer. When thier lips are mere centimeters away Elphaba snaps out of her daze and quickly pulls away from the smaller girl pulling out of her hold. She looks off to the side her cheeks a forest green. "I...I guess we should start studying...you know since we ah..only four hours till this dance of yours." Elphaba states her voice coming out a bit shaky. She couldn't believe she had almost kissed Glinda like that. Glinda her perky blonde room mate who just so happens to be one of the most popular girls at Shiz university. Who also not to long ago showed interest in dating a male someone like her would never be into girls and besides even if she was there was no way she would be into a scrawny geenbean like her. She was only fooling herself into thinking that Glinda was leaning in as well...wasn't she?

Glinda for her just as stunned as her roommate "oh sweet OZ did I just try to kiss Elphaba?!" She shouts in her head. Not that it would have been a bad thing to Glinda she had long since come to the realization that she found both men and women attractive. What surprised her was that she was finding herself attracted to her green roommate, not that she didn't find Elphaba attractive, she was to Glinda she was stunningly beautiful and the green skin just made her more exotic. "Umm Glinda? Are you...are you ok?" The blonde out of her thoughts to caught up to realise that she had been standing there staring at her now overly anxious friend. "Hu? Oh yea sorry Elphie I was just thinking. Anyways yea I think we should probably start that study session I primised" And with that the blonde quickly turned and made her way back to her plush bed attempting to hide the blush that was currently staining her porcelain skin.

Luckily for Elphaba they managed to study for the next 2 hours without further incident. That was until it came time for them to start getting ready for the dance. Glinda opted to get ready first since she would take longer allowing Elphaba a little extra study time. Elphaba was not sure how long it took Glinda to get totally ready but was sure it had been the better part of an hour when she heard Glinda come out of the bathroom. She only looked away from her text book when she heard the blonde's voice " How do I look?" Elphaba looks up only to have her breath catch in her throat at the site infront of her. There stood Glinda in a fitted pink silk skirt that barely made it past her knees. The dress was trimmed with clear pink sequences all along the edges that made Glinda's porcelain skin seem to shine. She had on a pair of matching 4 inch heals with her hair loose and loosely curled. To say the vision if a girl in front of her took Elphaba's breath away would have been an understatement. "W...wow Glinda...you look amazing...I ah I mean beautiful as always" Elphaba struggles with getting her words out. The blonde can feel the blush taking over her face and ears as she looks down in attempt to hide it. " th...thank you Elphie." She responds bashfully.

After taking a few moments to compose herself she looks back up at Elphaba to find her still staring. "Well now that I'm dressed and ready time to get you all fixed up" Elphaba immediately looks anywhere vt the petite blonde infront of her "you really don't have to do that besides I'm already dress what more do I need to do?" She asks even though she knows full well what the smaller girl has in mind. " oh come on Elphie we still have to do your makeup and fix your hair and besides we only have a little over an hour to get you ready so come on sit. Sit" she states firmly as she walks over and pats the chair infront of her vanity. Elphaba let's out a pained sigh before getting up and moving to where she was instructed. " alright but please don't get to carried away with me." Glinda only giggles in responce before flipping the mirror around so Elphaba can't see what she is foing. "Umm Glinda why did you do that?" The green girl ask getting a bit spooked at the prospect of not being able to at least monitor what the other girl is doing to her. "Cuz silly o want it to be a surprise when I'm done." She replies in a sing song tone before picking up a hairbrush and starting to undo and comb out Elphaba's raven locks. Fifteen minutes and a couple of surprised yelps from Elphaba later Glinda had finally finished brushing and styling Elphaba's hair and was now ready to move on to her make up. Honestly to Glinda she really didn't need anything but some lop gloss and a bit of dark purple eye shadow. Once finished she took a step back to apraise her handy work. Her breath hitched when Elphaba opened her eyes and she could finallt get a good look at her room mate. The eye shadow made her chocolate eyes pop out and seem deeper than she had ever seen and the gloss enhanced the lighter shade of green that colored her tempting lips. To Glinda overall her Elphie looked practically ravishing...wait her Elphie...ravishing? Glinda shakes her head trying to clear her interesting thoughts.

"Well Glinda can I see what the damage us or would you like to keep staring at me in that wierd way?" Elphaba ask unable to withstand the blondes stare any longer. Glinda blushes lightly at being caught staring again but hides it with a smile as she steps to the side and slowly turns the mirror back over. Elphaba just stares at her reflection with a look that Glinda can't quite place. "Look at yourself Elphaba you look positively beautiful" the blonde states with a warm smile. Elphaba stares for a few more moments before suddenly jumping up as if she was burned. "I'm sorry Glinda I can't do this" she states sadly turning to speed walk towards the door. Glinda runs towards her and places herself between Elphaba and the door. It was only then that see saw the tears in the green girl's chocolate eyes. " Elphie what's the matter? Please tell me." She reaches out and takes both green hands in her own.

Elphaba doesn't respond for a few moments before looking down at thier joined hands. "I'm sorry Glinda i just can't do this I'm not beautiful like you...I'm not even what one would consider prerty." She pauses to release a sad sigh " and I'm never going to be no matter how much make up or pretty cloths you put on me it just won't happen and i know I said I would go to this dance with you but I...I just can't go just to be made dun of the entire time for even attempting to look halfway decent. I.." Elphaba is cut off by a pink hand being placed gently over her verdant lips. " you stop right there Miss Elphaba I will bot stand here and listen to you bring yourself down with such lies. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on the only thingy different is your green skin and that does not in any way make you ugly if anything or only enhances your beauty by making you more exotic." Glinda pauses to move her hand to lightly caress over a geen cheek. " and I know you promised to come with me but of it is going to make you uncomfortable then I am not going to force you to go" Glinda takes a step forward so that thier faces are but an inch apart.

Elphaba can feel the tears reapearing in her eyes bit for a whole different reason than sadness, no one has ever spoken to her that way before with thier words so filled with care and compassion. It truly touched her heart that where the works spoken to her in such a way but also that they where spoken to her by Glinda of all people. "Glinda i.." her words where once again cut off by the blonde but this time it was by the blonde closing the distance between them and gently wrapping her arms around Elphaba's shoulders. " Elphie please believe me you are beautiful to me and not just your looks but your personality as well even the little quirks like how you tap out the same beat with your pencil when tour getting lost in one of your books or the way your face lights up when you talk about the Animals." She finishes before she begins to slowly lean her head up so that her lips are hovering just infront of Elphaba's wanting the green girl to meet her half way so she knows this is something Elphaba wants aswell.

Elphaba's heart stops briefly seeing Glinda leaning forward her pink lips moving towards her own verdant ones. She is not sure this is really happening until she can feel Glinda's warm breath ghosting over her lips. "Glin.." she breathes out softly her voice trembling. It takes her a second to finally decide to slowly move forward pressing her lips softly against the others. Her heart skips a beat at the first feeling of Glinda's impossibly soft lips pressed against hers. She's not entirely sure she is doing it right she has never kissed anyone before so going off of what she has read and pure instinct she slowly begins to move her lips against Glinda's and is rewarded with a soft sigh from the blonde. Feeling emboldened by this she shakily wraps one arm around the blond's small waist while the other slides over the smaller girls now flushed neck and up to gently rest against her cheek. This kiss is slow and tenative both girls just relishing in the blissful feeling of each others lips against thier own there is no dominance just a mutual give and take, neither daring to deepen the kiss further and risk the other panicing.

After what seemed like both an eternity and a split second they had to part for air. Elphaba leans down so thier foreheads are lightly resting together as both girls breath heavily trying to catch thier breath. Elphaba's mind soon catches up with her though how long had the blonde felt like this? Was it out of pity? Could Glinda really have the same feelings she did? "Gl...Glinda?" She says in a confused and timid tone. The smaller girl leans back just enough to look deep into her companions eyes. " Elphaba don't overthink this and scare yourself these feelings I have for you are real unlike what I have a feeling your mind is trying to tell you right now. I ment every second of that kiss" she wraps her arms back around Elphaba's shoulders smiling up at her warmly "didn't you?"

"Of course I did" Elphaba responds immediately. Wrapping her arms around Glinda's slim waist. Gently pulling thier bodys flush against each other. " actually ...I um wouldn't mind doing it again" the smaller girl just grins "good because I would to" before she leans in and reconnects thier lips. When they part once again Glinda lays her head on Elphaba's shoulder with a content sigh. "Elphie?" The taller girl simply hums in acknowlement placing a soft kiss to blonde curls. " will you be my date for prom?" Elphaba can't help but smile "of course my sweet"

A/N welp that turned out twice as long as I originally intended..guess I got a little carried away but besides that if your reading this it means you made it all the way through. And i would like to thank you for doing so. And yes I know the kiss was a bit mellow but I just realistically couldn't see someone like Elphaba going into a full make out session on her first kiss. Comments criticism just feed back in general would make my day also if you think I should continue on with them going to prom to see how others react and more drama unfold let me know by pm or comment. Yall take care now ;)

P.S virtual cookies to anyone that can spot the reference to a song by the band Aqua.


End file.
